The present invention generally relates to a lock nut.
Lock nuts are known in the art and widely utilized in industry. Some lock nuts require a firm connection of the nut with a bolt. Other lock nuts require a firm connection with a flange in which the bolt is screwed. There are also lock nuts that are provided with two-piece washer slidable in one direction relative to one another and provided with rippled surfaces to abut against the flange surface on one side and against the nut bearing surface on the other side. The above mentioned lock nuts can be further improved.